Ra (Composite)
Summary Ra is the ancient Egyptian deity of the sun. By the Fifth Dynasty in the 25th and 24th centuries BC, he had become one of the most important gods in ancient Egyptian religion, identified primarily with the noon sun. Throughout fiction he has appeared in different fictional verses and as such this page is his composite. Powers and Stats Tier: ' '''Low 1-C. Unknown '''with The Winged Dragon of Ra '''Name: ' Ra, Re, Amun Ra, Scarab Khepri, Re, Amun Ra, Scarab Khepri, The Sun God 'Origin: 'Composite Fiction (Verse) 'Gender: ' Male 'Age: ' Unknown (Ra is reborn everyday during his fifth stage of his journey through the Duat) '''Classification: Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Large Size (Type 6), Statistics Amplification (For himself and his allies, via ''Speed of Light and Solar Blessing. '' Can buff his attacks with blades), Enhanced Senses (Knows all beings whereabouts even in the dark. Can see across creation, into hidden places and mist-shrouded realms where none have travelled and can naturally sense ), Cosmic Awareness, Astral Projection, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and likely 2), Master Combattant, Weapon Mastery, Shapeshifting (Transformed into an old monk), Flight, Spaceflight, Self Creation, Summoning (Capable of summoning spiritual essences of virtues that reside within human beings), Immortality (Type 1 , 2, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly, like any other god he can reform himself in the duat if he is killed), Healing (Via ''Solar Blessing and by himself), Resurrection, Magic, Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Aura and Explosion Manipulation (Via Divine Light, can emit an aura of divine light that will explode and damage his enemies), Air Manipulation (Created Shu, the personification of dry air), Water Manipulation (Created Tefnut, the personification of moisture and rain), Weather Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Can control and embodies the light of the sun), Cosmic Energy Manipulation, Telepathy (Can read minds), Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Precognition (As the creator of the universe, Ra knows everyone's future), Illusion Creation, Fear Manipulation, Mind Manipulation,Life-Force Absorption, Life Manipulation (Can give life to lesser beings, including lesser gods), Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Created reincarnation, the system of the circulation of souls, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Portal Creation (Can open portals within and between realms), Dimensional Travel, Creation, Transmutation (Created humanity through his tears. Transmuted the Emperor's virtues into a steel katana. Is a very powerful user of Balance Magic, which is the blend of all other schools of magic put through the power of transmutation), (Sealed Dark Lessa in a goat. Sealed Apophis in it's prison), Time Manipulation (Comparable to Dark Lessa who twisted Lessa and Ares's time, returning them to the past), Creation (Can create worlds and stars), Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Power Nullification (Can dispel all forms of magic), Hammerspace, Can control and attack with the power of the sun, Can Bypass Regeneration (Capable of damaging and stopping regeneration from beings such as The Nameless Evil), Non-Corporeal (He is made of pure magic and light), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Created the concepts of endlessness, souls, and emotions), Fate Manipulation (As the creator of the universe, everything goes towards the direction he intends for), Probability Manipulation (With spells such as Black Mantle, which can reduce the chance of an opponents spells working, as well as increasing the chance of his attacks working on his opponent), Resistance to Transmutation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Life-Force Absorption, Paralysis Inducement Mind Manipulation and Chaos Manipulation. All of The Winged Dragon of Ra's Abilities while he's summoned. 'Attack Potency: ' '''Low Complex Multiverse level (Ra sees the entire universe as being fictional due to existing above and outside. of it perceiving it as drawings). Unknown 'with The Winged Dragon of Ra (With his Winged Dragon Ra can sacrifice most of his life force and give it to the winged dragon to use as attacks) 'Speed: ''' '''Immeasurable (Exists above and outside the frame of the universe. Comparable to Dark Lessa who can freely travel through time), possibly Nigh-Omnipresent Lifting Strength: ''' '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: ''' '''Low Complex Multiversal Durability: ''' '''Low Complex Multiversal Stamina: ' Infinite 'Range: ' Low Complex Multiversal 'Standard Equipment: ' 'Intelligence: ' Nigh-Omniscience (As the creator of the universe Ra knows everyone's future and has never been wrong, because he created the world) '''Weaknesses: ' None notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Basic Attack: Ra Fires a blast of light from his staff. * Speed of Light: Every time Ra uses an ability, his movement speed is increased. * Celestial Beam: Ra summons a moving beam of intense light from the sky, doing damage to anyone caught under the beam. * Divine Light: Light starts to emanate from Ra, Stacking a Slow every .5s on enemies near him, and twice as fast on enemies facing him. After 2s, the light detonates, doing damage and increasing the Slow duration. Any enemies facing Ra at the time of the explosion are also Blinded. * Solar Blessing: Ra summons a pillar of blessed light. Allies inside the blessing are healed every second. Enemies are damaged every second. * Searing Pain: Ra calls on the power of the sun to decimate his foes in an extreme blast of heat in front of him, doing damage to all enemies unlucky enough to find themselves in the path. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Tier 1 Category:Large Size Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Water Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Light Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Probability Users